<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mood ring by JayEclipse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276957">Mood ring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEclipse/pseuds/JayEclipse'>JayEclipse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kyle's Eyes Change Color To Match His Feelings, M/M, White Lantern Kyle Rayner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEclipse/pseuds/JayEclipse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But his eyes being a mood ring for his feelings wasn’t something that had grown normal, not in the slightest. He hadn’t even realized the change till Carol pointed it out since he had been so busy at first when he became a White Lantern.</p>
<p>But now he had a chance to relax, kick back, and worry that Guy was going to notice his eyes going pink most times he was looking at Guy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guy Gardner/Kyle Rayner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mood ring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was aware that his eyes changed color to fit his mood. It was one of the weirder side effects of being a White Lantern. Other Lanterns had to deal with this sort of side effect to a lesser degree, their eyes just matched the ring they wore. It was sorta freaky when he first realized everyone around him had green eyes but it had grown normal like a lot of the other weird stuff that happens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But his eyes being a mood ring for his feelings wasn’t something that had grown normal, not in the slightest. He hadn’t even realized the change till Carol pointed it out since he had been so busy at first when he became a White Lantern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now he had a chance to relax, kick back, and worry that Guy was going to notice his eyes going pink most times he was looking at Guy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not helping was the fact that they spent tons of time together when not on missions, aka when he wasn’t wearing a mask that whited out his eyes. They ran a business together for cryin out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just had to hope that Guy wasn’t one of those people that took notice of people’s eye colors. There were plenty of people in the world that wouldn’t notice that sort of thing! Even if the other person's eyes were a shade of… hot… pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh who was he kidding? Guy was totally going to notice and the jig would be up. Maybe he could say it’s some other form of love? Would Guy buy that? Guy would probably be the one person who would, he managed to use the Star Sapphire ring while channeling familiar love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But if it didn’t… well Kyle would need to come clean on a lot of things that he had no clue how to approach, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to approach those things. His romantic life could be summed up as a nightmare, an actual nightmare. And he didn’t want Guy to be one of the faces in those nightmares, he already had enough nightmares about Guy as it was, about losing him to the Red Lanterns or something happening during a mission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wonders how often his eyes go yellow when he sleeps? Fear is something he can overcome, he’s a Green Lantern first and foremost. But sometimes his subconscious fails to get that memo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyle?” Guy asked setting down a fleshly cleaned glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agh!” He jumped in his skin, oh yeah right he was in Warriors after hours. That had managed to escape his train of thought. “Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright there Kid? You were just starin’ at your sketchbook coloring in the same eye for five minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle looked down at his sketchbook and yup, he had been doing just that. “I’m alright, just thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What ‘bout?” Guy asked as he came over and sat across from Kyle at the booth in the corner Kyle had decided to occupy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He avoided eye contact, inside looking at the wall left to Guy’s head. “Nothing really…-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guy snickered and lightly punched Kyle’s shoulder. “You can cut the crap, it’s clear something has been bothering you. You’ve been a little strange since you got back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t realized that till just then. But looking back on it, yeah avoiding direct eye contact or close face to face encounters for three weeks would probably raise a flag or two. Not even mentioning stuff he hadn’t even realized he’d done that was strange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guy sighed, resting his hands on the table. “So what ‘cha mad about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait what?” He looked up at Guy who looked act really ready to have a sit down and talk about something serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re eyes are pretty much a mood ring right now if nobody told you.” Guy explained? Not that it explained much at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I already knew that. Why do you think I’m mad though?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guy leaned back, crossing his arms and looking dead on at Kyle. “Half the time I look over at you or we’re talking about something your eyes are red.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle blinked in confusion for a few long moments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rage?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t angry in the slightest though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially not at Guy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt love for Guy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guy are you colorblind?” He blurted out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guy looked surprised,pulling back for a moment before leaning back in. “What makes you ask that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guy, I haven’t been mad at you. Not at all, pretty much the opposite.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was another moment of silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guy, I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He said it, and there wasn’t any taking it back. But maybe it was good to have it off his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Guy said blinking, seemingly stunned. It took him a moment then he started chuckling, rubbing the back of his head. “I am colorblind actually, never told anyone though so don’t go spending that info around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” It seemed ridiculous to Kyle that Guy would decide the one thing to keep secret about himself would be the fact he’s colorblind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never have seen any reason to bring it up.” He shrugged. “Besides it can be a little fun having a secret to keep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle was chuckling now. “You have got to be kidding me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, not one bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was another silence. Kyle had to wonder if Guy had heard him utter out the words-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For the record, I love you too.” The silence was broken and the question answered as the two smiled at each other.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guy being colorblind is canon in the Red Lanterns comic by the way.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>